Le poids de ses propres choix
by Camiillou
Summary: Draco Malfoy est élève à Hogwarts. Mais est-il réellement celui que tout le monde voit?


Le poids de ses propres choix

Nouvelle fic, après avoir supprimé toutes les autres. Hum… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, donc je remercie JK Rowling de les avoir inventés =). Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. Là-dessus, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Flash-back__ :_

_Penchés au dessus d'un petit berceau, un homme et une femme se tenaient la main. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari, la femme contemplait sa progéniture, calmement endormie devant eux._

_"Il te ressemble, finit-elle par dire._

_- Il me ressemblera, c'est une évidence. Mais tu seras aussi son modèle, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous lui apprendrons la vie ensemble. Nous lui apprendrons ce qui est bien ou mal à deux."_

_La voix de l'homme, grave mais douce et se voulant rassurante, traduisit le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage alors que dans sa tête germaient des images de l'enfant, plus grand, se dressant fièrement aux côtés de son père dont il était le portrait craché._

_Fin du flash-back__._

Onze ans plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds descendit du Hogwarts Express, emporté par le flot d'élèves se déversant sur le quai.

"Par ici ! Les premières années, suivez-moi ! "

Draco se retourna et aperçu à l'autre bout du quai une silhouette imposante, portant une lampe à bout de bras. _Ce doit être Hagrid_, se dit-il en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit son père à propos du garde-chasse, _un gros balourd barbu possédant un cerveau quasi-inexistant_.

"Venez, dit le jeune homme aux deux garçons qu'il avait rencontrés dans le train. "

_Des gens fréquentables_, d'après sa mère. Tous trois se mêlèrent aux autres premières années, et suivirent le demi géant jusqu'au bord du lac où les attendaient des petites barques. Hagrid les fit monter dedans, et Draco monta avec ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. La traversée du lac se fit calmement et sans problème. Devant eux apparu le château de Hogwarts. Une fois descendus de leurs barques, ils prirent tous la direction du château et y entrèrent par les grandes portes. Après avoir montés des escaliers, ils découvrirent en haut une petite femme à l'air sévère, portant un chapeau noir, qui se présenta sous le nom du professeur McGonagall. Elle leur demanda par la suite de patienter avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Draco aperçu alors parmi les élèves celui dont il avait tant entendu parler. _Essaye d'être proche de lui si tu peux, ce serait une bonne chose_, lui avaient dit ses parents. _Et ne le laisse pas devenir ami avec des gens peu fréquentables_.

"C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Harry Potter est élève à Hogwarts ! "

Autour de lui, Draco entendit un murmure grandissant venant de ses camarades. Il sortit alors du groupe pour s'avancer et se placer face au fameux Harry Potter.

"Lui, c'est Crabbe. Et lui, Goyle. Et moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "

A côté de Potter, Draco remarqua un jeune homme roux qui pouffa en entendant son nom.

"Mon nom te fait rire ? l'interpella Draco. Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main ; tu es forcément un Weasley ! "

Satisfait de voir le visage du rouquin devenir rouge pivoine, Draco reporta son attention sur Harry.

"Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main.

-Je sais que sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. "

Sur ces derniers mots du célèbre Harry Potter, Draco entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit alors le professeur McGonagall, qui le fixait d'un regard foudroyant. Elle leur demanda ensuite de la suivre, et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Dans la longueur de la Salle étaient disposées quatre tables. Draco repéra tout de suite celle de Serpentard, à l'extrême droite vue de l'estrade des professeurs. Tous les premières années se regroupèrent en bas de cette estrade, et virent alors sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau usé, se présentant par la suite comme le Choipeau Magique. Ils passèrent donc un par un, le Choipeau leur indiquant leur maison. Draco vit ainsi passer le rouquin, qui fut envoyer à Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille ; puis Harry Potter, pour qui le choix fut plus long, mais qui rejoignit ensuite Ronald Weasley. Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco se remémora les paroles de son père. _Ne me déçois pas Draco_. Il entendit alors son nom. S'avançant sur l'estrade, son esprit ne parvenait pas à dévier. _Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard…_ Le professeur McGonagall posa brièvement le Choipeau sur sa tête.

"Serpentard ! "

La voix résonna dans la Grande Salle. Draco se senti rassuré et esquissa alors un sourire. Il rejoignit alors la table correspondant à sa nouvelle maison, où il dîna en compagnie de ses camarades Crabbe et Goyle. Le diner terminé, les Serpentards furent menés dans leur salle commune par leur préfet. Draco pénétra dedans, jouant des coudes et lançant des regards foudroyants aux plus petits que lui. Il se retrouva alors dans une salle aux couleurs noire et verte, possédant une baie vitrée gigantesque qui semblait donné sur le lac du parc de Hogwarts. Une fois la visite de leurs quartiers faite, Draco put alors rejoindre son dortoir. Il y trouva sa valise et ses affaires sur son lit. Fatigué par le voyage, il s'installa rapidement et se coucha. Draco regretta de ne pas pouvoir être ami avec ce Potter, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si désagréable. Le lendemain, il enverrait un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Sur ses dernières pensées, Draco Malfoy s'endormit, rêvant déjà de sa première journée de cours.

* * *

Voila... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Prochaine publication je sais pas quand, mais la je pars pour cause de vacances. Enfin bon.. En espérant que ca vous ai plu et donné envie de lire la suite. =).


End file.
